Pull handles and arm rests have been mounted onto the interior of motor vehicles to allow people to pull doors closed, to push themselves up, to pull themselves up or to gently let themselves down. Consequently, the handles must be strong enough to resist substantial pushing and pulling forces and repeatedly support the body weight of a person. Furthermore the handles must be rigidly affixed and resistant against rattling or rocking forces.
Handles have often been screwed into support brackets. However the screw heads are often considered unsightly and the screws themselves present an added part than may be loosened and cause rattling. As such, the screw heads have often been recessed and concealed under cosmetic buttons that cover the recess hole. Often the cosmetic button needs to be removed with an Allen wrench or other special tool which provides an additional security device that deters unwanted or unintentional access to the screw and unwanted loosening or removal of the handle. Furthermore, the screw thread needs to be threaded into a lock tight washer which assures that the screw remains tight against jostling and vibrations that may otherwise loosen it. These added features also present still additional parts that add to the expense of manufacture and assembly of the motor vehicle.
Hidden screws that mount the handle from the back of the garnish molding are unacceptable since the screw head becomes inaccessible when the interior trim of the vehicle is fully assembled. Permanent snap fittings are known but are also considered undesirable since the snap fit device similarly prevents removal of the handle without access to the rear of the interior trim if a repair or replacement is needed.
Other front mounted detachable handles are known and used for suitcases and the like that allow the handle to be detachable but provide no deterrence against accidental or undesirable removal.
Automotive designs are tending to use less parts. Methods to eliminate interior trim moldings that are used to mount an interior headliner at the side edges thereof are being developed. In order to eliminate the mounting function of the trim molding, the headliner needs to be mounted by another otherwise functional part. A pull handle can be a suitable alternative if it can be properly and removably affixed from the front.
What is needed is a mounting mechanism that provides for front mounted handle onto a support bracket of automotive interior trim while providing a deterrence against unintentional removal of the handle.